1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device, and in particular to an exercise device comprising a wheel type treadmill and a display or other simulation apparatus to provide a wide variety of interactive exercise options.
2. Description of the Related Art
Exercise devices of various types are well known and popular. However, exercise is often repetitive and boring, especially when performed indoors. One widely used exercise device is a treadmill, comprising a belt 13′ driven by roller shafts 15a′, 15b′, as shown in FIG. 1. Settings such as speed are input from a panel 100′ and a handrail 11′ is held during use. Front and back roller shafts 15a′, 15b′ either actively drive the belt 13′ as the user 10′ runs or walks thereon, or, in passive mode, freely rotate, driven by user tread activity producing friction on belt 13′.
Even so, the device provides only a very limited range of exercise experience, and thus, little motivation or interest to the user.